


Blood in the Water

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, Gen, Warging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: As she pulls back she sees blood in the water
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Kudos: 4





	Blood in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: Blood in the water

She bends down to drink from the river, as she pulls back she sees blood in the water, she had smelt it so strongly earlier, but she hadn't realized it was on herself. As the blood flows down the river, the water clears and she can see her reflection for the first time, she has a snout, and fur, she's a wolf, _Nymeria_.

Arya comes awake suddenly, she's back in her bunk, in the House of Black and White.


End file.
